


The Rogues

by smutisthenewblack



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Action, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anyways, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Harry's in leather pants, Kinda hate sex, Laughter During Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Niall's not with them but he takes part as well, Partners in Crime au, Prostate Massage, Rich Harry, Rich Louis, Robber Harry, Robber louis, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Soo, and partners in crime isn't, blowjob, ex boyfriends, kinda angry sex, obviously, of course there's smut, why isnt that a tag?, wow that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutisthenewblack/pseuds/smutisthenewblack
Summary: Partners in Crime AU where Louis gets told about another place where he can hit a jackpot, but when he gets there, he realizes he's not the only one, trying to make money.His ex-boyfriend Harry is here as well, and now the ex-lovers have to get to the safe of a jewelry shop and not kill each other during that.orLouis' too angry because of Harry's extreme sexiness and these two seem to amuse Niall too much.





	The Rogues

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rogues](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/296439) by ViSty. 



Louis throws the stub of his cigarette round some corner and fixes the backpack on his shoulder, looking around. A cap is set low on his head, covering his eyes and Louis steps from one foot to another, feeling how his knees start shaking slightly. It's the fourth time he's doing this alone but it's still a little scary for him.

"Are you even breathing there?" the smirk is evident in the voice coming from the earpod and Tomlinson rolls his eyes.  
"Shut up, Niall," Louis growls, annoyed and watches the cars pass by, "I can see a house, 'm standing right in front of it. Will you finally tell where the entrance is, or do I have to do everything myself again?"

"Calm down, mate," the clicking of the keys on the keyboard is heard, and Louis rolls his eyes once again: Niall standing on his as always, "cross the street and turn right. Go straight for like a meter and then turn round the gates, there will be the back exit.

Louis sighs and, hesitating on his spot for a little more, walks to the traffic light. Some bad feeling has been bothering him since the previous day and Niall sounds _really_ weird sometimes, like he's hiding something, not telling him, which Louis doesn't like at all. Tomlinson is an experienced robber, but he usually goes in for small cases. This is the first time Niall has suggested something big, and Louis didn't even have the chance to turn it down.

He's on the other side now and is walking towards the gates, not raising his head to avoid making eye contact with anyone. He turns round the gates like Niall's told him to and now, when there's not a single person surrounding him, Louis lets himself relax a bit and takes off his cap. Finding the door doesn't require much time and energy, and the young man pushes it decisively, entering.

"I'm inside," he tells Niall and the latter coughs awkwardly after some weird rustling.

"Okay, head to the roof, then I'll tell you what to do."

Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth dissatisfiedly, Louis takes off one strap of his backpack, letting it dangle on his shoulder freely and, taking a deep breath, starts climbing. Eight floors take quite some time to get done with, even though Louis has no complaints about his fitness. Finally, there is a stale door in front of him, a very dim light falling on it, and Louis stops to catch up his breath.

"Done," he says with relief, falling on the roof not so graciously, "I'm here," he half-closes his eyes, squinting from the sun. "What's nex... What the fuck?!"

Louis eyes almost break out of their orbits, and he barely manages to catch the falling backpack with his hand: the person, standing on the roof right before him slowly turns around, fixing his own earpod. Fucking shit.

"What the hell?" Louis repeats sheepishly, directing his question to no one exactly, and hears Niall clear his throat it the earpod.

"Hi," Harry suddenly says, and Louis has this urge to throw himself on the ground from this very roof.

Harry _fucking_ Styles, the one that they've split up with two months ago, is standing right here, on _his_ mission with his little gray beanie, covering his short curls and in damn leather pants that are wrapped around his legs so tightly, it might as well be considered illegal.

"Niall," Louis chokes, turning back on his heels and pressing the earpod into his ear furiously, not bothering to answer to his ex's greeting, "what the actual fuck is this?"

"This is, um, Harry?" Niall answers shyly, but Louis can bet he's giggling there.

"I can see, you assbutt! What is he doing here?" Louis can feel Harr's burning stare on him with the back of his head.

"I called him?" Niall questions like he himself isn't sure if his answer is quite right. Tommo is enraged.

"What do you mean you called him?!"

"In fact, it was _me_ who called you," Harry suddenly points out, and his voice cuts into Louis' heart like a knife, adding to the anger even more. Louis turns around, frowning his brows and clenching his hands into fists till he can feel them ache, "did you really think that you could get this done alone?"

That was the last drop to make him lose it: Louis literally explodes and throws himself at the young man, pushing him on his chest with all the force he has.

"Close your fucking mouth!" he hisses angrily, cursing Harry. "I wasn't the one to screw everything up last time," Louis is breathing rapidly now, this time ready to throw _Harry_ to the ground with his smug smirk.

"Calm down, Tommo," Niall says in his ear, but Louis just growls in response.

"Oh, you don't have any say in this! You've set this all up," he throws his hands in the air, irritated, while Harry keeps looking at him, clearly holding back his chuckle, and that gets on Louis' nerves even more, "I didn't sign for this."

Throwing both hands in the air and sending his ex a combination of his two middle fingers, Louis turns suddenly and steps towards the door. He doesn't comprehend right away how he got pinned into the wall and how Harry, now without a hint of smirk on his face, is hovering over him.

"This is an opportunity to hit the fucking jackpot, Louis, and I will _not_ let you screw this up," Harry hisses roughly, "so shove your hysteria up your wonderful ass and start acting!"

Harry's words feel like cold water, splashed on him in early morning and it sobers him up a slight bit. After all Louis is here for money. Solely. And if Harry's decided that he won't be able to finish this without him, then Louis will lower himself to _that_ level to help his ex.

"Amazing," he pushes Styles away from him, and the latter takes a step to the side, still piercing Louis with his gaze.

"Amazing," Harry repeats with sarcasm dripping in his voice and returns to his own backpack to attach the earpod to his ear so that he, too, can listen what Niall is saying.

Louis hates them both, standing there on that damn roof and watching his once perfect boyfriend rustle in his bag unhesitatingly, pulling out the equipment – everything like in good old days. It hurt because, well, Louis' missed him a little. Only a little, yeah? He's just started forgetting Harry and the thefts they used to do together. All the money they used to swim in, the way they used to splash champagne in expensive hotels, running from one state to another, robbing one shop after another. Louis remembers how they robbed their first little bank somewhere near Texas and how after that he, drunk with the feeling of success and the coming adrenaline, sucked Harry off in some rare Mercedes they'd stolen some months earlier.

Turning around, Louis tries to get rid of all the nostalgic crap in his head and instead fill his mind with memories of how bad they argued the last time. And if Louis was the one to leave the room, slamming the door after him, then Harry was the one that wasn't there when Louis got back. It truly hurt.

"Hey, Niall, how're you?" Harry chirps like they're old friends and Louis is pissed because that's exactly how it is. Niall was the one to acquaint them with each other and even though not Louis nor Harry have ever met him alive, he is the one person they both trust without reserve. This young man knows exactly what their next robbery must be like and what percentage he is to get from it.

"Harry," Niall smirks, clearly satisfied, while Louis is angrily taking off his backpack from his shoulder. "Calm down, Louis, I can see from here how your knees are shaking."

"You can't fucking see that, you assbite," Louis scowls and Harry is laughing out loud with Niall in unison, taking off his hat and running a hand through his flattened curls.

Louis hates them both even more.

No matter that, he doesn't let Harry lead him, listening to Niall's stupid jokes from his earpod and their pointless chatting. Turns out that traitor has been keeping in touch with Harry all this time. Now Louis' not the least surprised with the fact that the police have found "the robber's note" two weeks ago in one of the jewelry shops in North Carolina. Niall continued directing him as well.

They go through a rather strange path. At first Harry climbs down with a fire ladder to the floor below, and then moves to the other side of the roof, checking if Louis's following after him every now and then because Tommo is silent.

Everything starts happening too fast when they go down to an open manhole and Harry starts commanding him. Louis' not going to bear this. Also turns out that Niall, being the smart bastard he is, has told Louis to take only half of the things they'll need, the half that didn't fit in Harry's backpack and somehow Tommo is sure that the idea belongs to the curly shit.

"Give me that wire," Harry nods, standing on his knees and trying to attach the containers of the explosive to the place where the wires are crossing, placing them in the center. Louis huffs in response and crosses his arms on his chest, not ceasing to look at Harry's leather pants.

"You have your own hands, you know."

But instead of a witty answer Harry suddenly straightens himself and sighs heavily. He stands right in front of Louis, which causes the latter to lose himself a little and says drastically, concealing his tiredness.

"Listen, you can carry on hating me, Niall or the whole world, but that won't do us any good, will it?" he leans his head down and a little strand of his grown hair falls on his forehead. Louis wants to fix it, but keeps his hands to himself.

"Okay," he complies after a short silence and fetches the yellow wire that Harry needed.

"Such a smart boy," he smiles apologetically, and Louis clenches his teeth, deciding against saying something. Niall cheers up, which is clearly heard from both of their earpods.

"The system will turn off in ten, nine," Niall starts counting down and Louis pulls out his phone to check his fringe. By that time Harry's already done with the wires and stands up, when he notices him.

"Are you crazy?" Styles exclaims and Louis makes an unpleased noise.

"What's wrong?"

"The perfect time for doing that," Harry mumbles under his nose and bypasses him.

"Five, four..."

Louis fixes his fringe and puts his phone back in his pocket, while Harry keeps pulling out the needed metallic tools from his bag.

"The safety and night vision systems are off," Niall informs them, making Harry smile.

"Great, mate," Harry finishes wizzing the bomb, setting the metallic conus inside and then rushes to the wall out of blue, and pulls an old mattress from the corner. Louis looks at him, not really understanding his actions, but still approaches him and helps to place it above the explosive, "everything's ready," he says, Niall checking his own equipment as well.

They stand like that for a short time, their hands hanging by their sides and eyes fixed on the mattress, till Harry raises his head and looks Louis right in the eyes, dragging him into a silent staring.

"You don't have to go with me, you know that, right?" Harry lowers his voice, dragging his teeth along his bottom lip nervously, and Louis heart softens against his will. "I mean, this is not an average robbery, Louis. This may be really dangerous."

"I've already made up my mind," the young man answers quickly and turns so that his back is facing Harry, not wanting to be attacked by his stare any more.

"Okay, there won't be a way back," Styles shrugs his shoulders phlegmatically, but the way his voice is filled with overjoyed pleasure gives him away.

"Let's go finally," Louis says and pulls Harry by his sleeve, pointing at the massive metallic barrel, towering on the other side of the area, "and after all," his lips stretch into a smirk, as he sits down, catching Harry's eyes, when the other, too, sits down, "you can't do anything without me."

"Maybe," he grins in return and stretches out his palm in the air. Louis hesitates only for a moment before placing his own slightly cold from nervousness hand into Harry's, ant the man squeezes it tightly, pressing the button.

The explosion is muffled thanks to the mattress but the acrid smoke is unavoidable. And while Louis, squeezing his eyes, is coughing, wavering his hands in the air kind of uselessly, Harry's already busy with what is left from the mattress, feeling the hole that's formed on the ground. When Louis finally comes closer, their bags are already thrown down, where a huge fan is humming. Louis looks into the gaping hole, taking note of the floor and squirms, understanding, that the distance, they're going to overcome by jumping, is rather big. Harry raises his head and nods.

"You're first."

Accepting the 'challenge', Louis sits down on the floor, hanging his legs through the hole and taking a deep breath, jumps. Landing on his hands and knees, he looks around before shaking off the dust from him and stepping aside, making some space for Harry. He lets Styles do all the work because he looks so confident and obviously has a plan a least, that Louis hasn't even bothered to make. This isn't just a jewelry shop that they have to rob, but something much bigger that the two didn't even plan on telling Louis about.

Meanwhile, Styles has already pulled out a crowbar from his bag and after a couple of unsuccessful tries to shove it into a valve, he manages to stop the blades.

"Hey, Niall," calls the young man, breathing rapidly, "we're inside."

"Cool, keep going."

Without replying, Harry wipes off the thin sheen of sweat that has managed to form on his forehead, and takes off his coat. He throws it to the side, remaining in a shirt, through which his muscles can be seen too clearly. Louis shouldn't be judged for not being able to help staring. Styles, however, grabs the rope and crawls inside. While Louis' following right behind, taking off his hoodie on the way (because it indeed is hot here, not because he doesn't want to fall behind) Harry pulls the cap from the flap.

"Five-one-six-star," Louis tells the code that Niall's dictating in his ear because Harry's earpod is hanging on his neck.

Styles clicks on the right keys and the elevator bellow them springs into motion.

"Wow," Louis shudders, taking a step back, when the elevator rushes up at a high speed.

"Don't worry, the cameras are off," Niall assures him cheerfully, taking a sip of his juice loudly, and Louis crosses his hands on his chest, shaking his head.

"Just admit, that you've had all this planned long before," he burns holes through Harry with his eyes, who's still struggling with the rope and Niall huffs.

"This was Harry's plan, I just helped with the equipment."

And, wow, okay. Harry was never good at making plans so that really surprises Louis. He looks at the man with barely concealable admiration and no one has the right to judge him for finding Harry extremely hot right now. Oh, he really has missed him, that douchemonger.

"Tell me that you're kidding," Louis mumbles, suddenly coming back to reality and realizing that Harry's holding fucking equipment for rock climbing. And in addition, he has already wrapped himself with rope and now is holding the other out for Louis to take. "No," he shakes his head like mad and Harry rolls his eyes.

"C'mon, we have to get down to the shaft."

"But I can't, you know full well that I'm afraid of heights!" Louis' almost screaming desperately at this point, watching their backpacks go down, tied together.

"I offered to give up five minutes ago," reproachfully says Harry and then just turns around and jumps into the shaft effortlessly.

"Fucklet," Louis whispers under his nose, tying himself up. Niall's openly laughing in his ear: seems like these two are amusing him way too much.

When, overcoming his fear and cursing out loud all the possible words he knows, Louis finds himself next to Harry a few stories bellow, the latter is already opening the flaps, getting ready to take further actions. His hair is wet, every single muscle of his face uptight, and his eyes concentrated. Louis wouldn't mind fucking right here, but he still keeps his consciousness, cursing himself for such thoughts.

Harry gets inside and unites the rope, while Louis' trying to act cool and natural. By the way, he always chooses the most improper times. Pulling the rope down too sharply, Louis suddenly turns around and now his back is facing the flaps. His ass swinging in the air and spine crashed back, Tommo's aimlessly waving his hands in the air in panic, trying to grab the door.

"Harry!" he chokes out something sounding like squeak and calls louder this time, afraid to fall in the abyss of the shaft. "Harry!"

Styles turns to the sound, frightened and struggles to hold back his smile, seeing how Louis' swinging in the air helplessly. He rushes to the tip immediately and catches his unfortunate partner in his hands, pulling him inside. Louis' stomach curls unpleasantly at the feeling of the heat, caused by the familiar hands, wrapped around his waist, and only after he's standing on the floor steadily, do they disappear.

"No fucking comments," the caramel-haired man says sternly, poking his fingers on Harry's face while Harry is biting the insides of his cheeks, trying not no burst out laughing.

"I'm silent," Styles holds his hands in the air in mock surrender and walks away to carry on what he was doing.

They hide behind the corner, now on the needed floor and Louis glances at what's behind the wall. There's a reception desk right before them and a writing above it.

"Hey, Nialler," Harry says as excitedly as it's possible in a whisper behind his back, "when everything's over, I'll give you these amazing Rolex you've been dreaming of."

"When I made a deal for the first time with one guy from a gang and they robbed a real big bank in Miami, they sent me four whores, a shit ton of narcotics and sent me to Vegas by a private airplane. That, my friend, is called a gift!"

Harry smirks, staying silent, and Louis wants to say something witty as well, when he realizes what's written over the desk. ENGLANDER International. Louis' eyes widen comically, looking almost twice as big. He takes a sharp turn and pins Harry to the wall.

"Just tell me that this building does not belong to that millionaire from New Jersey!"

"Calm down, okay?" Harry puts his hand on the smaller one and pulls the man away from himself slightly. "We've planned every single thing thoroughly, otherwise you wouldn't be here," he pulls his backpack closer and takes out a thing from it that makes Louis' back cover with goosebumps, "and now, babe, it's your turn."

Harry grins, placing the brand new skateboard on the floor and Louis' breath quickens without him realizing.

"Lay down," Harry points at the piece of wood and Louis does so, unwillingly, laying on his stomach. Styles kneels beside him, getting close to his ear and whispers, "be a good boy, do what you're told."

After that Niall gives him some instructions in his other ear, that Louis truly tries to keep in his mind but it's close to impossible to think straight when Harry's lips are so dangerously close to his neck. After all, Styles neatly pushes the skate and Louis holds his breath, while cautiously moving to the needed spot on the other wall.

Louis' hands are shaking when he tiptoes to the main camera and with the machine that Harry's given him, takes a picture of the room from the spot where the camera is placed. After a couple seconds, the gadget prints out a picture, like a Polaroid. Seconds seem to stretch like honey, and Louis can feel the drop of sweat slowly make its way down his spine while he's trying to attach the photograph on the camera that Niall couldn't get access to, closing its view.

"You're such a clever boy, sweetie," Harry smiles, throwing still shaking Louis' bag to him.

"Go to hell," Louis mumbles and goes after Harry, that's already pulled out the floor plan to check their further actions.

Harry slightly opens the door they need and looks inside through the hole, squinting his eyes in somehow a strange way.

"Something wrong?" Louis stands right behind him, trying to get a glance above his shoulder.

"There's something odd," he nods, letting Louis get to the door, "right there, on the ceiling, can you see?"

Louis takes a look at the small thing, secured on the ceiling. At first he thinks it's a camera, but then it suddenly hits him. He pushes Harry aside.

"Give me some space," he says, touching the young man's chest with his hands and feeling how the skin is burning hot under his palms.

"What?"

"That's a sensor."

"Wait, what? Are you sure?" Harry frowns and Louis snorts.

"Yes."

"And let me ask, how do you know that?"

"I just do," Louis raises his hands, getting angry, "can you trust me at least once in your life?"

For a short second something changes in Harry's eyes that Louis can't quite catch, although Harry tries hard to cover it and he nods.

"I always trust you, but I can't seem to remember any of our robberies where there were sensors."

"What? Do I have to explain right now?" Louis rolls his eyes but Harry raises his brow - his answer is expressed without words. And Louis sighs, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, clearly annoyed. "Okay, well, in high school I used to sneak into houses, rich ones, and there were these kind of sensors. Satisfied?"

"You've never told me!" Harry furrows his brows together offendedly which makes Louis smile smugly and he shrugs his shoulders. "What else do I not know about you?"

"Quite some things," Louis comes closer and now is smiling right in front of Harry's face, "if it wasn't me, that shit would've worked. Thank me later," he throws his bag onto his shoulder.

Harry hums and the dirty smirk cannot be seen on his face anymore, which Louis is kinda grateful for. The boy sighs and shakes his head, reminding himself about the deal they're here for.

"Hey, Niall, shit happened."

"What're you talking about?"

"Some sensor is here."

"Anything else?" Niall seems to come back to life, chewing on something as always and Harry turns to Louis with a big sigh escaping his lips.

"Describe to him what you're seeing, love."

"It's small, circular, hangs on the ceiling," Louis says until he's interrupted by Niall's laughing. No, he's got to be fucking kidding.

"You know, without the last part I would've thought that you're describing your dick."

Louis chokes on air and turns to Harry with clear rage and the green-eyed man just rolls his eyes.

"Shut it, Niall, Louis has a wonderful dick."

"Oh thanks, dear," Louis answers sarcastically, demonstrating his middle finger, "you can kiss my ass."

And despite the sarcasm, it's still nice to know that Harry defends him.

"Okay guys, I think things are getting too hot out there. Y'all need to cool out."

"For fuck's sake, Niall. We didn't come here for your jokes."

But suddenly it dawns on Louis, and he pokes Harry's shoulder.

"This is a sensor for heat! We have to cool it down."

"Cool down," Harry repeats thoughtfully and turns round to look at his surroundings.

Louis doesn't stop getting surprised because after a minute they're making their ways into the room carefully. He's hiding behind Harry's back, keeping his backpack on his shoulder, while the other is spraying the fire extinguisher, to make the room colder while they're moving towards the other end. They get to the sensor quite fast and Harry floods it until its covered in ice.

"You're a genius," Styles smiles, throwing the fire extinguisher aside.

"And now," Louis suddenly grabs Harry's hands, making him freeze and direct his confused eyes on Louis, "I want to know what's going on."

Harry sighs and leans his head back before running his fingers through his hair and looking Louis in the eyes again.

"This is the building of Englander, the one that has a chain shop of jewelry in the hole country. In one of these is the repository, that we have to sneak into. We'll take what's inside and leave, to share the money after. Alright?"

Tommo looks at him, squinting.

"How much is there?"

Harry remains silent for a while, sucking his lip between his teeth and running his eyes everywhere, sighing again.

"Forty."

"Forty?"

"Forty million."

Louis forgets how to breathe while Harry gathers their things. Later on, while Louis' placing the instruments on the floor, playing with his lip nervously, Harry's lightly knocking on the wall.

"Found it," he says happily, when there's a muffled sound where he hits his fist against the wall.

Tomlinson turns around and hands Harry a sledgehammer silently. While he's hitting the wall on the right spot, Louis just sits there, watching the muscles shift under his shirt and his hands move professionally. He tries to keep his mind as away from dirty thoughts as possible.

"Why did you leave?" the question leaves his lips earlier than Louis manages to weigh it up and Harry's hand freezes in the air.

"I'm sorry?" the boy turns around and Louis can feel the unnecessary lump in his throat.

"When I got back to the room you weren't there, I sat there till morning but you didn't come."

Harry frowns for a second and then hits the wall again.

"I did want to come back," he finally says and Louis' heart clenches, "but I figured out that this would be better."

"Better for who?" suddenly his feelings change and Louis' burning with offence.

"For both of us," Harry answers slowly, like he's not even sure about his words, "we've gone too far. Made a scandal of every little thing."

And Louis would love to argue back but Styles was right.

"Guys," Niall's voice is suddenly heard in their earpods, "I don't wanna ruin your moment but two safeguards are coming towards you right now."

"Wait wait wait, Niall, were not ready yet!" Harry throws the sledgehammer aside when a hole appears on the wall.

"I can't control the guards, bro!"

Harry turns towards Louis and sees panic rising in his eyes. They both start moving around simultaneously, gathering everything. Louis hurriedly throws the tools into his bag, while Harry puts back the woods to cover the hole he's made. They clean all the trash hastily and Harry even manages to wipe the wall with a piece of cloth that God knows where he's found from.

"Babe, c'mon, quick!" Harry chokes out, rushing after Louis.

Their hearts are beating in a crazy pace in their chests because this sure as hell wasn't planned. Harry tears the photo that Louis' attached to the camera, while the other throws their bags back from the room with sensor to the ventilation shaft.

"Faster," Harry throws another bag on his shoulder and grabs Louis' hand instinctively, dragging Lou after him.

The notification of the elevator's arrival in the hall is heard the moment Harry pushes Louis behind the corner. He squeezes him into the narrow hole, covering him with his body.

"There," one of the guard's voice can be heard, and Harry takes a step to the side, dragging the confused and scared as fuck Louis after him, "turn off the sensors."

"Come on," Styles whispers, looking at the man pleadingly and Louis leans his foot on Harry's hands so that Harry can lift him.

"Don't rush me!" Louis hisses, but they have no time for arguing.

Louis rips up the mesh and helping himself with his hands, gets into the ventilation shaft. Harry quickly gives him both bags and catching them, Louis stretches his hand out to get Styles into the shaft as well.

"The mesh," widening his eyes and wavering his hand, whispers Harry and the second after Louis manages to close the mesh, the door opens.

Louis buries his head on the crook of Harry's neck, trying not to breath while the latter doesn't tear his eyes from the people who have just entered.

"This is the branch for the VIP people of Englander," says the manager and as it turns out he's talking to a policeman. Louis' heart immediately makes a backflip. He doesn't plan on spending the rest of his life in jail.

Harry pulls out his sharpie while Louis fixes his earpod.

"Niall, can you see the camera?" Harry whispers and Louis gets completely improper goosebumps from his hot breath. Dammit. There's definitely too little space here.

"Yeah, wait a sec," holding their breaths, they both watch the manager click on the keys to get the code and they step inside with the customer.

"Turn off the signalization," commands the manager into his radio and a weird sound is heard in the room.

In the ventilating tunnel Harry and Louis freeze at the same time, when the massive stale door to the repository is opened with a muffled sound before the people bellow. Turning his head uncomfortably, Louis tries to get a glimpse of what's inside and it makes him panic even more. And how on earth can Harry manage to get inside? A few lockers with safe cells are spread around the small room, and a big safe is on the center.

"On the floor we have seismic sensors, and there," the manager points at the ceiling, "we have heat and optical ones. Another level of the repository is right bellow."

He approaches the safe and puts his finger on something. The first door opens followed by the second, and Niall dictates its code into the earpod right away.

"One-nine-six-hashtag," Harry writes on his palm with the sharpie.

The policeman whistles, but Louis seems like he's really close to losing his consciousness.

"Good luck with breaking this safe," one of the cops nods to the other respectfully and Louis absolutely agrees with him.

"As you can see, everything's under full control."

The cops make their ways out while Louis presses himself even further into Harry and the manager follows behind, keeping assuring them that 'everything's great'.

"Everything's clear, guys," Niall tells them and Harry slowly pulls Louis away from his body. The caramel-haired man looks at him with big eyes and Harry can't refrain from fixing his fringe.

"Hey," he says, and Louis thinks it's getting harder and harder to breathe, "everything will be fine, yeah? We've done more than the half of this."

"Promise that this kinda crap won't happen again," Tommo raises his finger between them, threatening Harry and the latter nods.

They go back to what they were doing. Throwing the bags, Harry jumps after them. He looks around and then raises his head, pulling his hands at his sides.

"Hurry up, lil robber. Got nothing else to tell me?"

In response there's another bag flying to his face.

"You're annoying," Louis says, landing next to him, "it'll be much better if you don't know anything."

He grabs his bag and rushes forward while Harry's mumbling something that he can't quite make out behind his back, raising the two other bags.

"What d'you wanna know, huh?" the older turns around, throwing his hands in the air, "want me to tell you about all my lovers? Or maybe, about the best sex in my life?"

Harry smirks, wiggling his brows humorously and then steps from one foot to another, tapping his own chest.

"I know about that. I was there."

"Self-confident bastard," Louis rolls his eyes and, fixing his bag on his shoulder, goes farther.

They set everything on the floor again and Harry removes the pieces he has broken earlier, and the hole appears on the wall again.

"This one?" Louis pulls out a black pack, that Harry told him to, looking at him questioningly.

"Yeah, exactly."

Louis shakes out the containers and his eyes grow wide at the sight before him. He quickly gets on his feet, clenching the thing in his hand and turns to Harry.

"When you said that I had something special to do, you didn't fucking mention that I would have to strip to my briefs and put on this shit!"

Harry looks at him, laughing while Louis furiously waves the tight costume, that he has to get dress in, in the air.

"Hate you," he mumbles, starting to strip down nonetheless.

He takes everything off, leaving only his black boxers on, covering his round ass, and he can bet his life that Harry's staring at him right now. Louis folds his clothes neatly, putting them inside the bag and takes the costume again, starting to pull that up his body.

"Louis-Louis-Louis," Styles says, raising from his spot on the floor, and Louis turns to him, still angry.

"What?"

"You're so pretty," Harry smiles, approaching him, and helps to squeeze into the costume. Louis turns around without a word and, fucking hell, when did this kind of words start influencing him again?

"Fuck off."

"So who was your best sex with?" Harry whispers dangerously close to his ear, his hot breath fanning above it, while he presses his body onto Louis' back and pulls the cloth over Lou's ass and he can bet that Styles is touching it with his fingers deliberately. He rolls his eyes but doesn't have the will to respond.

"With you, Harry," he admits and the other smirks into the back of his head, satisfied. But Louis' not a fool to give up that easily, "and of course there was this hot dude in high school. Perfect," Louis shoves his arms into the tight sleeves and Harry is sure as hell mad when he turns the boy to him to do the zipper on his chest, "and he could do a lot with his hands."

"M-m," Styles says, zipping up the costume in a sharp motion and Louis can't help the victorious smirk. He did manage to piss Harry off. "Don't tease me."

But then happens the one thing that Louis didn't expect the most: he doesn't even get time to understand, when suddenly a pair of lips is on top of his. He opens his mouth up to take a breath, but Harry pins him to the wall with his body, hands successfully grabbing his ass and his tongue licking along Louis' teeth. Louis closes his eyes. He can't refrain himself from opening his mouth up, nor can he hold back the soft moan that gets muffled against Harry's lips. How could he forget how filthy Harry's kisses were, and how heavenly they felt, but he won't give in just yet and forgive him for leaving. Sucking in Harry's bottom lip between his lips and biting down on it hungrily, Louis pushes Harry away and wipes away his mouth with the back of his hand. He looks disheveled because of Styles' hands, that have managed to get into his hair.

"Um..." Niall clears his throat awkwardly, letting them know that he's still there, and Harry lets go of Louis, returning to the hole on the wall, which, by the way, is an entrance to the other ventilation shaft. It's horizontal and leads right to the repository.

"Come," Harry nods and Lou kneels down next to him. He looks into the narrow hole and chills run down his spine.

"No," he shakes his head and stands up, walking away from Harry and clearly surprising him.

"No?! What do you mean 'no'?"

"I won't get there," Louis shakes his head again, feeling how panic is starting to attack him. Harry straightens and approaches him and gets closer to him, almost too close, placing his hands on Lou's shoulders.

"Babe, everything's okay, alright? This won't bear my weight and I couldn't even get there if I wanted to. You can do this, come on. Or Niall will kill me."

"Niall will kill you? I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

Louis is... okay, he may be panicking, but it's not his   
fault, alright? Harry smiles down at him fondly, giving off some kind of calmness and running his hands through Louis' ruffled hair.

"Darling, just get there, okay? We have a wonderful plan and you're the best part of it. Got it?"

Louis looks at him and damn, would he love to kiss Harry, but he takes a deeper breath instead and goes back to the wall obediently. Attaching a small red lighter to his forehead, he gives the other end of the rope to Harry, that he's wrapped up in, and throwing the last glance above his shoulder, he sighs and gets inside decisively. There really isn't much place here and not that Louis' claustrophobic, but he thinks he's suffocating. He crawls slowly, trying hard not to raise his head, but all this shit is indeed hard.

"How are you, babe?"

Freezing, Louis' not sure he can answer something like 'I'm okay' because that's a lie. He's anything but okay. He just wants to get out and leave this place.

"Don't panic, Lou," Niall says carelessly. Of course it's easy for him to say that, "you'll manage this."

Louis lays in his spot for a little longer, hanging his head and persuading himself to move. He has to do this. After all Harry's decided to take exactly him, he believes in him. Tommo sighs and as quickly as he can, crawls farther, until he reaches the mesh under him. Taking a deep breath, he pushes it and the view of the lower repository is before his eyes, barely lit and almost empty.

"Calm down," Niall says in his ear in a calm tone, "breathe deeper and move your ass till the heat sensor recognizes you.

Rolling his eyes, Louis jumps down, holding onto the rope tightly and Harry jumps slightly from the sudden movement, holding Louis in the air securely.

"You've grown fatter," smirks the guy and Louis squints his eyes.

"I heard you."

"Joking," Harry sits on the floor, pressing his feet against the wall.

Louis is in front of a huge wall and pulls out a knife, attached to his leg. The young man removes the upper cover. A bunch of wounded wires are in front of him now.

"Hey, Nialler, there are too many wires here."

"Find the main processor. Looks like a little box. Found it?"

"Yeah," Louis says, fixing his eyes on it.

"Now you have to shorten it to turn off all the sensors. Cut the red wire."

Louis' eyes seem to leave their sockets; every single wire before him is red.

"Are you nuts?"

"He has a red lighter, damn," Harry remembers and drops of sweat are running down his forehead, "just cut the reddest one, Lou."

"Shut up and listen here," Niall growls suddenly, making them both still, "if he cuts the wrong wire, the signalization will start working."

Louis feels like he's on the verge of hysteria. He presses his lips into a thin line, hanging in the air helplessly and trying to understand which one is red.

"C'mon babe, you can do this," Harry says, while Louis' holding the forceps in his hand nervously.

His fingers are trembling and he understands that he's close to puking when he reaches for the reddest, in his opinion, at least, wire. His lips are opened up and if he closes his mouth, his teeth will start chattering against each other. He understands that it's not only his own life he's risking and if he cuts the wrong wire, everything's screwed. Louis lowers the forceps to the chosen wire slowly, but his wrist starts shaking so hard that the chances of him managing this get even lower. Covered in ice-cold sweat from horror, he closes his eyes and connects the forceps' two ends.

That moment seems to last forever but when Louis, shaking from fear, opens his eyes, he sees the successfully cut wire.

"Oh my god," he lets the air leave his lungs with relief, understanding that he's chosen the right one and Niall, too, sighs loudly, almost squealing with excitement.

"Great, and now plug that into the processor," Niall says and he's going to say something else, but...

Tomlinson's already doing what he was told. Everything happens at once: the processor starts throwing sparks, he screams from the sudden electric shock, and Harry lets go of the rope from fear.

"Louis!" he chokes out, falling on the floor. The rope gets lost in the shaft and the man falls on the ground, hitting his head.

"Louis?!"

The silence lasts for a few moments and Harry's ready to get into the shaft and crawl after Louis when suddenly the door to the first level of the repository cracks open slowly. Harry jumps onto his feet and rushes to it with his mouth open. Behind the door is pouting Louis, rubbing on the back of his poor head, and Harry's lips stretch into a smile bigger than the whole sky, seeing him

"Don't even think about talking to me," Louis says because seriously, Harry fucking dropped him, "ever again," he adds.

The next few minutes Louis just sits in the corner of the repository, watching Harry rush around, getting various tools and equipment ready to open the safe. Louis doesn't know the other part of the plan, as he didn't know this one, actually. He has no idea where else he has to get and how Harry's planning to get out of here. Deciding against changing his clothes, Louis remains in the costume, watching the confident movements of Harry's hands, while the latter, putting a mask on his face, drills the safe. Opening the safe's first door, Harry stops and cleans everything. Louis shifts when Styles dials the code, scribbled down on the palm of his hand, to open the last lock. With hitched breathing, Louis stands right next to him and Harry throws the last glance on him before clicking on the 'hashtag' and the lock opens.

"Holy shit," Louis sighs enchanted when the view of the four shelves of the repository, on each of which is placed the shining stone in a velvet box, falls before his eyes.

"So this is not money," he mumbles and Harry pulls him closer by his waist, pecking on his cheek.

"No, these are brilliants, each costing ten million dollars."

"Fucking brilliant," Louis says, half chuckling at his attempt to make a pun.

Louis is slightly nervous (nervous as fuck, let's be real), when Harry places on of the brilliants n his hand, weighing it down in the most pleasant way possible, ad Louis is about to faint right there. Harry pulls out a small rucksack from one of the bags and puts all the brilliants there, cleaning everything else and putting them in another bag.

"What can I say, congratulations, little robbers!" Niall is clapping his hands, "And now as far as you can from there."

"What next?" Louis gets back to reality watching Harry get a small piece of paper from his pocket and scribble ' **xx** ' on it. He smirks because it is the famous note of the robber, that the police call 'the robber with kisses'. Harry leaves the paper on one of the shelves and pulls out his lighter.

Opening his mouth, Louis watches Harry burn their things and throw them into the ventilation shaft, then he grabs Louis hand, letting him know that it's their turn. They run back and Tomlinson feels like he's dreaming. Somewhere far from them the fire alarm goes off, the people on the floor screaming something about evacuation. He barely hears Niall tell them how to make their ways out of the building and how he gets the elevator for them that takes them to the underground parking lot. He comes to reality when Harry's throwing their things in the backseat of his car and Louis gets inside, feeling the adrenaline fill his lungs instead of oxygen.

"Where now?" Louis asks, when they pull out to the main road, that, if Louis' not mistaken (he's not), leads out of the town.

"Just trust me," Harry smiles, removing his earpod. Niall's already wished them good luck and promised to catch up with them a little later. Louis scoffs at what his partner's just said and throws his legs on the dashboard, feeling his body relax more and more with each passing second, "believe everyone, but don't trust their inner demon," Harry winks, driving the car at a rather high speed and Louis loves to watch how the wind caresses his curls.

"Oh, you can't just quote "Italian robbery", when we've just robbed a millionaire," Louis laughs, nudging Harry's shoulder, who's smiling happily.

xXx

They check into some motel along the road when the sun is on the very edge of the horizon, about to hide away till morning. Harry successfully opens the door to the little lodge with the given key, while Louis' tongue is travelling across his neck and he can feel how much it affects him.

"Louis," he lets the groan slip form his lips when they're finally inside, and then turns around and pins Louis to the now closed door.

Tomlinson growls, jumping on him, wrapping his legs around his waist, and pulls the brown hair back, while Harry licks into his mouth hungrily. Feeling like he's suffocating from the lack of oxygen and the persistence of Harry's tongue, Louis pushes the guy away and lands on the floor, but Harry is too aroused to care.

"You smell like dust and dirt," Louis scowls, when Harry starts attacking his neck with his lips and tongue again, "Harry, piss off," Louis scoffs, which turns on the younger man even more.

"Fucking hell, I'd die for your smell," Harry whispers like a drunk, grinding his crotch against Louis' thigh.

"I smell like shit, we've been on the road three hours straight, bastard, I wanna take a shower!" Louis says more roughly now and getting free from Harry's persistent hands, pulls away from him and takes off the sport suit he's found on the backseat of Harry's car.

The younger man makes an offended sound, burning holes through Louis with his pleading stare. The latter just huffs at that and takes off his pants, leaving only boxers on. Louis smirks, seeing how Harry's looking at him and turns his ass, I mean, back to him and walks towards the bathroom, swinging his hips like he's dancing.

"Hate you!" Harry yells after him and Louis waves his hand at him, closing the door.

Obviously, Louis' not surprised when after twenty minutes of his shower, when he's washing off the shampoo from his hair, the door cracks open again. Naked Styles opens the curtains and steps under the water, a smug smirk plastered on his face.

"Who let you in?" Louis asks, pushing away the wet strands of hair from his face.

"I did," Harry answers in the same tone, lowering his hands around both sides of Louis' head and the other obediently leans against the wall and raises his head out of habit.

The water falls on Harry's spine, crawling down, some part getting on his head as well, which makes his curls soak and straighten. Louis looks at his tattooed chest and arms before raising his own arms and wrapping them around his neck. They kiss lazily under the water and Louis can feel Harry touching himself. He moans into his mouth, finding it extremely hot, but he's too tired to fuck in the shower.

"No," he mumbles when Harry lowers his head, starting to lick along his neck, "shit, Styles," Louis hisses and arches his back while his eyes fall close from the pleasure, when a wet finger gets between his asscheeks, "Ha..."

Sadly, Louis doesn't get to finish his sentence, because Harry pushes his tongue into his mouth impertinently and the water drops from his hair onto Louis' face. He throws his leg around the man's waist, wrapping his hands around his shoulders to let the finger slip inside.

"I see, you didn't waste time," Harry smirks filthily, realizing that he can freely push another finger inside to which Louis can just moan, feeling more than filled.

Harry stretches him slowly and Louis hates the fact that Harry likes to tease him too much. But wait, he never leaves him in debt. When the movement of the fingers gets too insistent, Louis digs his nails into Harr's skin as hard as he can, feeling how much harder it is getting to stand on just one foot.

"Wait," he manages to breathe out through pleasure, making the other remove his fingers and pushes him towards the door, "let's get to the room."

Scowling dissatisfiedly, Harry exits, stepping onto the floor with his wet feet and heads to the room, not bothering to take a towel. Unlike Louis, who, ignoring the feeling of emptiness, grabs a towel and wipes the drops of water off his body. When he enters the room he sees Harry half-lying on his back, stroking himself slowly, his legs wide open and Louis tries not to come just from the view in front of him. His throat dries and knees grow weaker but he doesn't show that.

He throws the towel aside, walking to Harry lazily and placing one hand on his wet chest, pushes him into the bed. With a low growl Harry falls on his back and Tommo sits on his thighs, making it easier for himself to lean down and kiss Harry. He pulls Harry's hair roughly, wanting to hear Harry moan as he feels the pain going down his body. Louis licks into his mouth and bites down on his lips, wanting to see at least a drop of blood on them. Harry's hands roam down his spine, while he catches every sigh with his mouth, palms grabbing his ass hungrily. Enjoying his lips enough, Louis lowers himself unhurriedly, leaving small marks on his way, as if marking his property. Harry's breath gets caught in his throat as he tries to say something.

"Please, make it quicker," he whines, but it's Louis' time to tease. He raises his body from Harry's thighs, getting on his knees on the floor and wrapping his hand around Harry's dick, he raises his eyes, making them look as innocent as possible. Not tearing his eyes from him, wraps his hand around Harry, moving it up and down slowly. He then sticks his tongue out, running it along the head and taking the tip into his mouth unhurriedly.

"Fuck," Harry growls, leaning back and arching his spine even more, while Louis lowers himself, swallowing him completely, because he knows how _his_ boyfriend loves it. He's gorgeous like that, cheeks hollowed and mouth pink around Harry, his eyes closed, making his eyelashes fan out against his cheeks.

Louis enjoys it, rolling his eyes and taking more into his mouth. He bobs his head enthusiastically, as spit drools from the corners of his stretched lips and Harry bucks up into his mouth. He can't help the moan rising in his throat, vibrating the walls and making Harry _die_ from pleasure. He lets Harr's dick out almost completely, licking the vein on the side then plastering a kiss there and hearing him cry out his name up there. He slaps Harry's hand off when the latter reaches out to guide his head further down, Louis won't let him fuck his mouth this time. He smiles smugly, seeing as Harry falls apart just from his mouth and tongue, and this is the best feeling, he can swear.

"Shit, Louis, I'll cum now," sighs the boy, wriggling in the bedsheets and Louis thinks that's enough for him.

He pulls the dick out of his mouth again, running his tongue along its length for the last time and Harry opens his eyes in time for seeing Louis lick the thread of saliva that has formed between his lower lip and the head. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, while Harry tries to gather what is left of his self-control. Understanding, that he himself can't last much longer, Louis gets onto the bed, spreading his legs invitingly and Harry greedily places himself between them in haste. To make sure that Louis' completely ready for him, he pushes two fingers inside, making him curse loudly. Now it's Lou's turn to wriggle in the sheets from the pleasure the three fingers inside him are making him feel and it's so much. He is panting, breathing in as much air as he can and Harry plasters kisses all over his face messily, not able to bear his beauty.

"You're so wet, dirty and fierce, wanna fuck you so bad," Harry breaths out and Louis almost growls with anger.

"So fucking do it, finally!"

Smirking, Styles pulls his fingers out roughly, and the older man squirms from emptiness and the cold air he can feel around his hole. Harry will definitely pay for this. The latter places himself beside Louis comfortably, throwing the man's legs around himself and wrapping his hand around his own cock to enter slowly. The man winces slightly, gripping Harry's shoulders in his hands, making him moan loudly and hover over Louis, thrusting his hips till they're met with the back of Louis' thighs. The sound of skins slamming together echoes in the old house, while Louis arches his spine more and more with every thrust and he doesn't want to be anywhere other than under Harry, who's fucking into him mercilessly at this point. He pants heavily and tries to kiss Harry's neck and temple while the other rubs his nose against his cheek, and this is too wet and dirty, especially when Louis reaches the point when he can't hear anything because of the slamming sound, mixed with his own and Harry's moans.

"My cherry pudding," Harry mumbles somewhere into the crook of Louis' neck, while Lou closes his eyes, moving his hips along with Styles', "my chocolate croissant, my bilberry muffin, strawberry smoothie, sweet peach..."

"Do you want me or are you just hungry?" Louis clarifies with a loud moan, and Harry chuckles, that comes out a little breathless from his fast movements. Louis is so fucking tight, but his dick slides into him so smoothly, it makes Harry's toes curl.

"Only you, my love," he whispers, nibbling with Louis' earlobe with his teeth, making him feel like butterflies are throwing a party in his stomach, either from the said words or from how filled he was.

"Harry-y," he drags out, pulling the man's wet chest closer to his and Harry understands that his boy is on the verge, starting to move faster, gripping Louis' dick in his hand.

He moves his hand up and down roughly, and he doesn't seem to be able to fit the temp he was moving his hips with, neither did their connected bodies, but Louis almost explodes when Harry runs his fingers along the head of his cock. Tomlinson arches unnaturally, coming into Harry's fist with his name on his lips. Hi hole clenches around the cock and Styles almost faints because of the waves of pleasure building up in his body, when he comes deep inside Louis. They stay wounded like that for a little longer until Louis' strength leaves his body completely. Harry pulls out slowly, catching the drops of cum, running down Louis' hole to his thighs. He moans loudly when Styles brings his finger to his lips, opening up his mouth and smearing the cum on his own tongue before lowering his face and kissing Louis greedily, making him taste himself. All Louis is able to do is return the kiss lazily and let Styles clean him up. He feels numb, barely able to move his limbs, but somehow manages to get off Harry and crash onto the bed.

After half an hour Harry's setting the food right on the floor and Louis hungrily bites down on the second hamburger, recovering his energy.

"A dirty sex in a motel," Louis says thoughtfully, playing with one of the brilliants, looking at it in the dim light of the only lamp, "this isn't how I imagined our meeting."

Harry raises his brows, surprised, putting the orange aside, but then he grins.

"I bet this is much better than what you imagined."

"I was planning on breaking your nose," Tomlinson shrugs his shoulders, hiding the brilliant back in the rucksack, and Harry freezes with an open mouth.

"Well, then I'm happy you changed your mind."

"I didn't say that," Louis smiles, glancing at him under his lashes, wiggling his brows and Harry chuckles, shaking his head.

When they fall asleep, completely naked, desperately pulling each other close, Louis feels a tender kiss on his temple before drifting away entirely.

***

Louis dreams of a woodpecker. A fucking woodpecker, that pecks on his head. Ouch. He opens his eyes, when the realization slowly hits him that someone's knocking on the door. Tomlinson squints because of the bright sun, penetrating into the room even through the curtains. He yawns and sits up, rubbing his eyes. His sleepiness completely disappears when he notices that the other side of the bed is empty, but then a knock on the door is heard again and Louis gets up, rolling his eyes. He wraps the sheets around his waist and mumbles.

"Is it that hard to take a ke... Oh," he freezes on the doorway, seeing the owner of the motel before him, "good morning," he squints, looking at the man and the other squirms on the doorway awkwardly.

"Morning," he nods and hands Louis an envelope. Tomlinson frowns, clearly not understanding, and the man explains, "your friend asked to give this to you at eleven sharp."

Louis' heart skips a beat, when he looks above the owner's shoulder and doesn't spot the Mercedes in the garden. A bile is suddenly rising to the back of his throat, his whole body numbing unpleasantly. His fingers start trembling when he takes the envelope into his hands.

"W-where is he?" he forces out with a slightly shaking voice but the man simply shrugs his shoulders.

"He left around eight am. Didn't say anything, just asked to gives this to you."

The man turns around and leaves, leaving Louis in utter shock.

"This can't be fucking serious," Louis mumbles, clearly panicking, throwing the envelope away and running his hands through his hair. He rushes to the bathroom, like he couldn't believe that Harry'd left him again. Not after what happened last night. And then he sees the spot on the floor, where the rucksack was yesterday, empty, "fucking bastard!" Louis explodes, realizing that Harry's left him here without car and brilliants, "No, this can't be real!"

Weakened by his rage, he collapses onto the floor, his breath coming out in pants and he feels how his eyes start burning. His sight starts wandering around the room when he suddenly sees the envelope again. Louis rushes to it, tearing it up, trying to get rid of the trembling, turning over the paper, folded in two.

_Hi, Amore_

_You were so cute while sleeping, that I couldn't wake you. And deciding that you could sleep till lunch I asked to wake you up and give the letter, because chances that you'll be too angry to notice it in the room are really high. To prevent you from getting pissed even more, I ordered a breakfast and a taxi for you, it'll be at the motel at twelve. The driver already knows the address, so just get into the car. Niall will call you later, I won't be in the town for couple of days, gonna get rid of the brilliants and add forty million to our account. Choose a place that you'd like to disappear in. I've missed the sun and the beach, don't you agree? :)_

_Oh and just letting you know. I'll always be the richest robber, because I've stolen your heart._

_H._ **_xx_**

"Damn idiot," Louis sighs and sits on the floor, this time calmly, smiling happily.

He's sure that then it makes him _the best_ robber, because he's got the best boyfriend in the world. This time forever.

**Author's Note:**

> hii, hope you liked this :)  
> comments and feedback help a lot, btw xx


End file.
